Over The Years
by K.Grace75
Summary: Some major events that happened over the years of Paul and Dawn's lives. Ikarishipping!


_**Over The Years**_

_**Summary: Some major events that happened over the years of Paul and Dawn's lives.**_

**Story has the following genres: Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, family, humor**

**Warnings: Very slight mention of almost rape, very slight mention of death, very slight violence, slight swearing.**

**Not a songfic but inspired by Taylor Swift's **_**"Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)"**_

**This is a different style of writing for me so ****nicely**** let me know how I did. Enjoy and please...for the love of all that's sacred **_**NO FLAMES**_**!**

**=D**

_~Smug 'n Mud~_

_~Dawn-5, Paul-6, Reggie-12~_

_~Dawn's POV~_

I love the park! I'm glad mommy and daddy took me today, although daddy said they were meeting a couple close friends here. They were excited about me finally meeting them and their two sons, one who is only one year older than I am. The other one being older-around twelve years old, I think.

"Dawn you can go play now. We'll send the boys to go look for you when they get here, okay sweetie?"

"Just don't go too far, Dawn." Daddy added.

"Okay mommy, okay daddy!" I replied, giggling.

I ran over to the sandbox and, using my pink pail and shovel and the small and very convenient water fountain, started building a sandcastle. I had just finished my creation of sand and water when two boys approached the sandbox. The tallest boy had long purple hair tied back into a low ponytail and looked friendly, for he was smiling at me while the smaller boy who had slightly long purple hair but not long enough to pull in a ponytail, didn't look as friendly for he was scowling at me.

"Are you Dawn?" The taller boy asked politely.

"Uh-huh! Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Reggie and this is my little brother Paul. Our parents know each other and yours sent us to find you and bring you back." Reggie replied.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"What is that?" Paul asked pointing to my sandcastle. "It's almost as ugly as you are."

My eyes widened and Paul smirked, probably expecting me to burst into tears and run to my parents. What he didn't expect is for me to throw mud at him, hitting him directly in the face.

Look who's smirking _now_, Paul!

Paul just stood there in shock while Reggie was trying so hard not to explode into a laughing fit as I said the following,

"Mommy says I'm very beautiful." I stood up and brushed the sand off my light pink sundress. "And my daddy says my temper only adds to my charm."

It was then Reggie burst into laughter. I walked back to our parents triumphantly, while leading a still highly amused and chuckling Reggie and a very disgruntled and scowling Paul.

_~Tragic Quietness~_

_~Dawn-12, Paul-13~_

_~Paul's POV~_

Since that day in the park Dawn and I continuously pull pranks each other, thus earning a nickname for one another. Dawn's being 'Troublesome' and mine being 'Grumpy'. Believe it or not we became best friends. But as I look a few seats over from mine at her during out math class, I notice how abnormally quiet she is and how lost, sad and depressed she looks. I then made up my mind to find out what the hell is going on…

"Mr. Shinji! Answer problem 7 out loud!" The teacher boomed.

…right after class anyway.

I finished the lesson for the day and packed up my stuff, ignoring the glare from the teacher, and waited for the lunch bell to ring. Thankfully I didn't have long to wait. Grabbing my bag, I made my way over to Dawn and took her wrist as she was about to leave. I saw her jump, obviously startled, and turn to look at me. It took everything within my not to flinch as I looked into her once peppy and pride filled eyes that were now dull, broken and lifeless.

"Eat lunch with me on the roof, Troublesome?" I asked…erm…demanded, not breaking eye contact with her.

There was no spark like there usually would be whenever I'd tell her what to do and use her nickname. Instead she just gave a small nod and hesitantly took my hand, gripping it slightly showing me a sign…of needing comfort?

Something worse that I could possibly think of must have happened.

On the roof as we slowly ate our lunches, I was trying to think of a way to ask Troublesome why she wasn't being her usual 'troublesome self'. I finally got frustrated and spat out a blunt, "What's wrong Troublesome?" instantly regretting it when I saw her flinch ever-so-slightly. I watched as she set her peanut butter and plum jam sandwich down and lowered her head slightly shadowing her sapphire eyes. My own coal gray eyes widened when I saw tears running down her cheeks. I dropped my blueberry muffin and quickly pushed aside my food as I gather my trembling navy blue haired best friend into my arms securely. Apparently really needing the offered comfort, Dawn buried herself deeper into my embrace, shaking and sobbing. After a few minutes she calmed down but stayed still, unwilling to leave the comfort hug I was giving her.

"Dawn?"

By using her name, not Troublesome, and that tone Dawn knew Paul was worried, concerned and needed to know what the hell was going on with her.

Dawn sniffled, "Two day ago there was an accidental explosion at dad's lab. Several people was seriously injured one person was killed…my dad."

Paul's grip tightened on Dawn, "Wh-what? Shit… Dawn… I'm so, so sorry."

Paul refused to leave her side for the remainder of the day…and the next day…and the next day…and the next day and so on after that.

_~Fearsome Attack~_

_~Dawn-16, Paul-17, Connway-17~_

"Get away from me Conway!" The frightened voice that was Dawn's, yelled.

"Now Dawnie, there's no need-"

SMACK!

After Dawn smacked Conway she managed to break free of his grip and ran several meters…smack dab into Paul.

Paul gripped her forearms to prevent her from escaping.

"Toublesome? Hey! What's wrong-Stop struggling already would ya?" Paul grunted.

Upon hearing Paul's voice Dawn stopped trying to escaping and slightly relaxed.

"Dawn, hey, why do you look so frightened-"

"Dawnie, where'd you go? The fun had only just begun." Conway's creepy voice interrupted Paul.

Paul felt Dawn tense and hear her terrified whimper.

"Paul…please…don't let him hurt me again." Dawn pleaded clutching onto him even tighter.

It was then Paul got a good look at her and saw her shirt was damn near ripped off and there were scratches and bruises all over her arms, neck, face and…her chest.

'Dawn was almost raped!' kept flashing through his mind as he managed to slip off his jacket and put it on her without once letting go of her. At least her jeans looked untouched.

"Come on. I'm taking you to my place. It's the closest place to here where you'll be safe." Paul said as he started to lead her away.

"Oh there you are Dawnie. There's no need to get Paul involved in our fun, so why don't you come here and we'll get back to…business." Conway purred disgustingly.

Unable to control his rage any longer Paul whipped his arm back and then flung it forward, in the fastest and strongest punch he had ever thrown, hitting Conway square between the eyes and knocked him clean out cold.

Paul then gathered Dawn up in his arms, bridal style, and proceeded to furiously stomp away.

_~A Destined Proposition~_

_~Dawn-21, Paul-22~_

Dawn tugged impatiently on the arm of her best friend of 15 years, now her boyfriend of 5 years.

"You so slow Grumpy! I want to get to the restaurant before I die of starvation!" Dawn whined.

"With the way you eat I'm honestly surprised you're not fat." Paul muttered quietly before feeling a sudden pain in the back of his head.

"I heard that!" Dawn screeched shaking her fist threateningly.

"Troublesome girl!" Paul growled, glaring as the finally arrived at the long awaited restaurant.

"Finally!" Dawn yelled and dragged Paul along with a force he didn't realize she possessed.

"You damn women and your crazy, insane strength!" Paul complained.

"Oh shut up, so we can finally eat!" Dawn snapped.

After dinner Paul lead Dawn to a really familiar park and an even more familiar spot: the sandbox, where they first met.

"This sandbox and its memory of the first time we ever met holds a very special place in my heart. It's where I was bested for the first time at seven years old and met the love of my life." Paul said looking straight into Dawn's eyes. She smiled at him fondly as he continued, "And it's also the place I want to ask the love of my life a very important question."

By now Dawn caught on to his plan and her eyes widened. Paul got down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box and smiled saying, "Dawn, I have never said it, but you captured my heart the day we met when you fought back and with perfect aim and accuracy, threw mud at my face. So I would be honored if you would make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife. My Troublesome Girl, Dawn Kay Hikari, will you marry me?"

Paul opened the ring box to reveal the most beautiful ring Dawn had ever seen. The band was silver, her favorite metal, with two light pink diamonds on either side of a half of a purple diamond fused to another half diamond, a blue diamond.

Dawn smiled letting some tears of joy fall before replying, "Yes, of course, I'll marry you, my Grumpy Paul Liam Shinji!"

Paul slipped the ring on her wedding finger and picked up by the waist and spun her around. Dawn giggled as Paul kissed her and then leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Troublesome."

"And I love you Grumpy."

_~I Do, Love You~_

_~Dawn-22, Paul-23~_

"Do you Paul Liam Shinji, take Dawn Kay Hikari to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health and to love, to honor and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Dawn Kay Hikari, take Paul Liam Shinji to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health and to love, to honor and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested into me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Paul you may kiss your bride."

Paul and Dawn faced each other, both smiling widely and leaned into one another to seal their marriage with a sweet kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Shinji!"

_~Dawn's POV~_

The crowd of our friends and families before us erupted into cheers, whistles and applause as we ran to the limo that will take us to our new home and new life together.

_~Oh Babies!~_

_~Dawn-25, Paul-26~_

"Um…honey?" Dawn called from the bathroom.

"Yes?" Came Paul strained voice as he lifted up the rather large lamp Reggie had giving them for their first wedding anniversary to move to another location.

"I'm pregnant."

CRASH!

"Paul! Are you alright?"

Nine months later Dawn and Paul happily welcomed their _**two**_ bundles of joy, Damian Tray Shinji-a healthy baby boy with navy blue hair and coal grey eyes, and Skyler Syrine Shinji-a healthy baby girl with purple hair and sapphire eyes, into the world.

"I love you my Grumpy Paul." Dawn said holding Damian.

"I love you too my Troublesome Dawn. You and the twins." Paul said holding Skyler.

"Me too." Dawn said looking at both twins, then back at Paul.

They shared a passionate, sweet kiss and from then on lived the rest of their years happily ever after.

_**THE END! **_**=D**


End file.
